Cy Twombly
Cy Twombly, né en 1928 à Lexington (Virginie), est un artiste américain. Il choisit souvent ses thèmes dans l'Antiquité, rappelant des personnages, des poètes ou des événements marquants. Une formation classique Très jeune, Cy Twombly s'intéresse au dessin et à la peinture. De 14 à 18 ans, dans les années 40, il suit, à Lexington, en Virginie, les cours du peintre Pierre Daura, un artiste espagnol ( ancien élève du père de Picasso ), longtemps réfugié en France -à Paris et à Saint-Cirq Lapopie (Lot)- venu aux États Unis après avoir épousé une Virginienne en 1938. En 1946, Cy Twombly entre à la Darlington School de Rome en Géorgie. Puis il suit, de 1947 à 1949, les cours à l'école du Musée des Beaux-Arts de Boston. Il passe l'été 1947 avec une colonie d'artistes à Ogunquit et à Groveland. Puis il va étudier à l'Université Lee de Lexington avant de s'inscrire à l'Art Students League à New York (1950-1951). Sur les conseils de Robert Rauschenberg il séjourne en 1951 au Black Mountain College, près d'Asheville en Caroline du Nord, un lieu d'échanges et de rencontres intellectuelles où l'avant-garde new-yorkaise se regroupe. Il y côtoie notamment Franz Kline, Robert Motherwell, Ben Shahn, le poète Charles Olson, le musicien John Cage et le danseur et chorégraphe Merce Cunningham... Sa première exposition est présentée en 1951 par la galerie Kootz à New York. Une bourse du Musée des Beaux-Arts de Virginie obtenue en 1952 lui permet alors d'entreprendre un voyage en Europe, en Espagne, en Italie, en France et en Afrique du Nord. De retour aux États-Unis en 1953, il accomplit ses obligations militaires dans les services de cryptologie. Il travaille ensuite à New York et se lie d'amitié avec Robert Rauschenberg et Jasper Johns et s'acquiert une réputation. En 1959, il s'installe en Italie où il trouve le pays propice à sa création. Twombly vit depuis entre Rome, Gaète et Lexington. Une reconnaissance internationale Il est invité en 1964 à la Biennale de Venise. En 1968, le Centre d'arts du Milwaukee monte sa première rétrospective. Il bénéficie de nombreuses expositions dans le monde : Kunsthaus de Zürich en 1987, Musée National d'Art Moderne de Paris en 1988, Museum of Modern Art, MoMA, de New York, en 1994, et aussi à Houston, Texas (où la fondation de Ménil a créé en 1995 un musée spécialement imaginé pour son œuvre par Renzo Piano ); à Los Angeles, Berlin... La Pinacothèque Moderne de Munich dispose aussi d'un grand nombre de ses œuvres. Le Louvre lui passe commande d'une grande toile qui ornera un des grands escaliers du grand musée national. (Pareille commande a été passée aussi à Anselm Kiefer, François Morellet, Luciano Fabro ). En 2004, le Centre national d'art et de culture Georges-Pompidou organise une exposition sur ses dessins et œuvres sur papier. En 2007 une exposition intitulée Blooming, a scattering of Blossoms and other Things, est consacrée à Cy Twombly à l'hôtel de Caumont qui abrite la Collection Yvon Lambert à Avignon. Lors de cette exposition, une artiste cambodgienne, Rindy Sam, a mis une empreinte de ses lèvres enduites de rouge à lèvres sur une toile toute blanche du Triptyque consacré au Phèdre de Platon dégradant fortement cet ensemble estimé à 2 millions d'euros. La jeune personne a comparu le 9 octobre 2007 devant le tribunal d'Avignon. Jugement le 16 novembre: Rindy Sam a été condamnée à 1500 euros de dommages et intérêts ( 1000 pour Yvon Lambert, propriétaire du triptyque; 500 pour la Fondation ) et un euro de dommages et intérêts a été attribué à Cy Twombly conformément à ce que l'artiste avait demandé. Une peine de 100 heures de travaux d'intérêt général lui a en outre été infligée. La décision sur les frais entraînés par la restauration de l'oeuvre a été renvoyée au 28 février 2008 par le tribunal. Une œuvre récente de Twombly, (1998-1999) Trois études pour le Téméraire, a été achetée en 2004 par la Art Gallery de Nouvelle Galles du Sud 4,5 milions de dollars australiens. Une œuvre à part L'œuvre de Cy Twombly se développe en marge des courants dominants de l'art américain et s'organise en de vastes cycles qui s'alternent. Jamais illustratrice, ni uniquement abstraite, elle demeure en retrait des débats concernant la figure, ce qui constitue un apparent paradoxe formel. Celui-ci lui confère un caractère multiple et unique à la fois, dont témoignent l'ampleur et la diversité de ses œuvres sur papier. Twombly peint aussi des toiles et réalise des sculptures qu'il recouvre de peinture blanche. En présentant sa première exposition à Paris en 1961 Pierre Restany , critique d'art contemporain, écrit: « Son graphisme, est poésie, reportage, geste furtif, défoulement sexuel, écriture automatique, affirmation de soi, et refus aussi… il n’y a ni syntaxe ni logique, mais un frémissement de l’être, un murmure qui va jusqu’au fond des choses. »Dans la préface au catalogue de la première exposition de Cy Twombly à Paris, 1961 Le dessin chez Cy Twombly Extrait du dossier de presse édité par le centre Georges Pompidou lors de l’exposition de 2004 : «'Cy Twombly, cinquante années de dessins'»». Vers la fin des années 1950, des graffitis et des griffures apparaissent sur la feuille de papier, se juxtaposant à des lettres, des mots et des chiffres. De véritables citations viennent parfois s’inscrire aux côtés des graffitis épars, souvent raturés ou même effacés. Les dessins des années 1960 comportent un éclatement de la matière, qui se manifeste par l'usage intensif des crayons de couleur ainsi que du pastel et par une surface saturées de graffitis et de chiffres. Au courant des années 1970, il accorde une place privilégiée au collage, où se succèdent des séries qui déclinent un même motif. Il produit ensuite de très grands formats, dédiés à la mythologie greco-latine, dont se nourrit son œuvre depuis la fin des années 1950. Le recours à la peinture au même titre que le crayon ou le pastel, s'intensifie au début des années 1990 et connaît son apogée dans une série de dessins datés de 2001. Ces œuvres, par lesquelles l'artiste brise le traditionnel cloisonnement entre peinture et dessin, constituent un sommet inédit de son art. Cy Twombly vu par... Roland Barthes Roland Barthes dont l'analyse du travail de Cy Twombly est l'une des plus perspicaces, écrit dans un texte majeur, dédicacé "à Yvon, à Renaud et à William" (Yvon Lambert..) ( manuscrit exposé à Avignon ) : " Comment nommer ce qu'il fait? Des mots surgissent spontanément ( "dessin", "graphisme", "griffonnage", "gauche", "enfantin". Et tout de suite une gêne de langage survient: ces mots, en même temps (ce qui est bien étrange), ne sont ni faux ni satisfaisants: car d'une part, l'oeuvre de TW coïncide bien avec son apparence, et il faut oser dire qu'elle est plate; mais d'autre part- c'est là l'énigme-cette apparence ne coïncide pas bien avec le langage que tant de simplicité et d'innocence devraient susciter en nous qui la regardons. " .... " La matière va montrer son essence, nous montrer la certitude de son nom : c'est du crayon. "texte inclus à Cy Twombly : Cinquante années de dessins, catalogue de l'exposition au centre Pompidou Renaud Camus « Rares sont dans l’œuvre de Twombly les domaines ou inspirations que j'aime moins, rarissimes ceux que je n'aime pas du tout. Mais il est un champ que j'aime plus que tout, c’est vrai, c'est le grand champ lyrique, celui des hommages, souvent en polyptyques, à Goethe, à Sappho, à Virgile, Théocrite ou Valéry. La poésie plastique ne cesse jamais d'y être un frémissement parce que toute littéraire qu'elle soit d'inspiration, et chargée de la culture la plus fine et la plus aimante, elle est souffle, air, voyage, paysage et bruissement de feuillage, senteur de montagne en vue de la mer. » in Renaud Camus, Aguets – Journal 1988. Démosthène Davvetas "La graphé de Cy Twombly est émotionnelle et implicitement érotique"..."La graphie/écriture de Twombly ressemble à une peinture d'action sur un vieux mur." ... " A travers l'écriture émotionnelle et érotique de Twombly, la couleur, le matériau, la ligne réapparaissent, mais le déjà connu est délivré de son usure, réécrit de telle sorte qu'il continue à nous surprendre." in Écriture poétique et langage plastique (Au même titre éditions) Marcelin Pleynet "L'oeuvre de Cy Twombly emporte le jugement, sa présence s'impose comme une évidence et emporte l'adhésion. Elle est déjà du regard de celui qui la découvre, elle le requiert, elle dépasse la conviction. Vous êtes dans ce rapport immédiat ou alors c'est manqué, ça ne sera pas pour vous, pas cette foi-ci. Vous êtes compromis dans son geste, vous êtes de son collage. Voilà, elle comprend celui qui l'aborde, il est de sa mise en scène, il est dedans, il est de son commentaire. " in Marcelin Pleynet "Dessein des lettres des chiffres et des mots, La peinture par l'oreille" ( 1974 ) Art et Littérature (éditions du Seuil) Anecdotique Au tout début des années 1920, son père Cy, Edwin Parker Twombly, ( 1894-1974 était un sportif célèbre et ses exploits en baseball étaient renommés à travers les États Unis. Référence : "Twombly's father, also named Cy, pitched for the Chicago White Sox" indique la version anglaise de Wikipedia. Sources Catégorie:Peintre contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1928